


Meat

by beautifullikesin



Category: Venom - Fandom, symbrock - Fandom, veddie - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, I actually don't know anything about vore but I'm going to tag it just in case?, I think?, It happens., M/M, Other, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Vore, and accidentally eat a piece of ur boyfriend., chomp chomp, eddie's a SNACK, i don't know what to tag this as., relationship building, symbrock, venom - Freeform, when u get carried away during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullikesin/pseuds/beautifullikesin
Summary: Venom loves having sex with his human. With every stroke, Eddie’s brain releases the chemicals Venom needs to survive—and some that are just plain tasty. But when your partner is a just fraction of your size and strength, it’s hard to know how much is too much. And it’s easy to go too far.





	Meat

Eddie is heaving, panting. Chest rising and falling. Tears running down his cheeks. He would have come a long time ago, but we are touching his brain. _Don’t come, Eddie. Last longer…longer._  

We are deep, deep in his throat. We have left a little space for his windpipe. He whimpers, struggles a little, relishing the fact that he is unable to fight me off.

I am still learning about Eddie. How weak he is. How strong he is. How much he can take. I am much stronger. I could tear him. Break him. I have to listen very carefully to his mind. Pay close attention. 

Otherwise I could hurt him very badly. Crush his ribs. Snap his spine. 

Sometimes, he wants me to. 

I am afraid to give him what he wants.

Right now, I stroke him very lightly, tenderly, up his chest, across his nipples. I use a few tendrils to caress the soft inner flesh on his thighs. I suckle place between his legs, making him moan. With every stroke, his brain answers me with a wave of pleasure. Phenethylamine, adrenaline, oxycotin, serotonin: a delicious cocktail of things I need, washing over me again and again.

 _So good. So yummy._ _Yes, Eddie, yes_. Mak _e more, give me more, give me more._

I am lost in his hot, salty human smell, so good, so rich. Every wave of chemicals pulsing through me, making me dizzy.

Hungry.

Suddenly, I notice. His muscles are so big. Plump, juicy, salty. 

Meat.   

I want to bite in. I want it more than anything I’ve ever wanted before. I want a piece of Eddie inside of me, safe and warm. I want to rip and tear, so juicy and hot and good. 

His muscle is shiny and tight and round and perfect.

Eddie sees what I am thinking. He is crying. _Please don’t. Please. Please._

But I can hear another part of him, deep inside. _Yes. God. Yes._

I am gone. Far gone. I only remember to shut off the pain receptors in his brain before I lunge.

I bite into the sweaty, juicy, salty muscle and rip it right off the bone.

He screams and comes, comes, comes.

 _Thick and juicy just like we smelled! Blood gushing everywhere, so sweet, hot, warm, lick it up, yes, more. More!_  

I want him all. I want him all, every other part of him, his chest, his shoulders, his other arm and his thick, juicy thighs. I want to eat him and eat him and eat him, devour him, make him mine, mine, safe and warm, like a baby, safe inside me forever. 

I rear back again and open my mouth wide.

Then I notice that he is shaking. Trembling. Crying.

Afraid…of me.

 _Please, don’t. Please, god, please, don’t eat me. Fuck_ , _please, don’t,_ he begs.

He isn’t happy anymore. Just scared.

I am ashamed. I went too far. Just like I said.

I sink back inside him very slowly. Let go of his wrists. _Sorry, Eddie. So sorry._

I wrap around his arm in the place where his muscle was. I tell the cells, _grow_. Immediately, new tissue swells around the bone, and skin grows over it, perfect and golden. It looks just as it was before, but his tattoo is missing.  

I want to run. Hide. I am a bad, bad person. Bad just like they say. A monster. A monster who eats and devours and hunts and kills. 

 _C’mere,_ Eddie says.

_Bad! Bad! Monster!_

_No, you’re not. C’mere._

I rise out of his chest very slowly and lay across him. He is hot, out of breath, but not angry.

He strokes me very gently, carefully. The room is very quiet, except for the ceiling fan tick, tick, ticking around. I rise and fall on top of his chest as he breathes.

 _It’s okay, baby. It’s okay,_ Eddie says. _I saw what you--I saw how you were feeling. It’s just your instinct_. _It’s **normal**. Sex…it’s normal to go a little crazy during sex._

He strokes my head. Kisses me. Holds me.

 _It’s okay, honey. It actually felt—I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard before. That was amazing.  
  
_It’s true. His brain was electric with pleasure.  

 _Maybe we’ll do it again sometime,_ he says. _Just—just try not to go insane afterwards. You got a little—I mean, you really had me worried for a second._

_Never hurt you, Eddie._

_Never hurt you._

I am learning.


End file.
